House Lannister (Complete Guide to Westeros)
"House Lannister" is part of the Complete Guide to Westeros, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete First Season. It is narrated by Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister. Synopsis Tywin Lannister recalls how House Lannister survived and rose to prominence through cunning. Narration Tywin Lannister: On the far western coast of the continent, high atop a rocky promontory overlooking the Sunset Sea, sits Casterly Rock, ancestral seat of House Lannister. Below it lies Lannisport, one of the great cities of Westeros. A center of trade, culture, and the great Lannister fleet. There are a number of gold and silver mines in the Westerlands, making it the richest region in all of Westeros. '' ''One of our most productive gold mines lies beneath Casterly Rock itself, making House Lannister the wealthiest of all the noble houses. This allows House Lannister to fund many endeavors of other noble houses. Even the king himself has sought credit from Casterly Rock from time to time. We Lannisters claim our descent from the Andal invaders and, through the female bloodline, Lann the Clever. According to the legend, Lann, using only his wits, won Casterly Rock from the noble house of Casterly during the Age of Heroes. The Lannisters reigned as Kings of the Rock for thousands of years and worked to make it the envy of the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Our time as kings ended, however, when Aegon Targaryen, otherwise known as Aegon the Conqueror, arrived in Westeros with his army. '' ''The last King of the Rock, King Loren Lannister, joined forces with King Mern Gardener, the King of the Reach. Together, with sixty thousand men, they met the Targaryen host in open battle. History tells us that Aegon unleashed all three of his dragons, slaughtering four thousand men at what came to be known as "the Field of Fire." King Mern himself was burned alive that day, and House Gardener turned to ash with him. Seeing both the threat and ''opportunity the Targaryens represented, Loren wisely surrendered and aided Aegon in his further conquest of Westeros. The Lannisters were thus appointed Lords Paramount of the Westerlands and Wardens of the West, titles we hold to this day.'' Let us be clear. It is neither luck nor royal favor that makes our House prosperous. There have been times in our history when some have considered thought us weak, lazy, or opulent. My father, Tytos Lannister, nearly bankrupted our House with his poor investments and allowed himself to be mocked openly at court. When our vassal, the Reynes of Castamere, dared to rise against the Lannisters, they learned how dangerous it can be to taunt a lion. '' ''I, Tywin Lannister, personally led the assault on Castamere to put down this rebellion. I made an example of them, to anyone who doubts our might. They even made a quaint song about the fate of the Reynes of Castamere. But sadly, there are no Reynes left to hear it. Today the golden Lion of Lannister is rightly admired and feared throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Our words are "Hear me Roar," but there are of other words that should be remembered when crossing a lion of Casterly Rock. "A Lannister always pays his debts." Appearances Characters * Lann the Clever * King Loren I Lannister * King Mern IX Gardener * King Aegon I Targaryen, the Conqueror * Balerion, the "Black Dread" * Vhagar (not mentioned by name) * Meraxes (not mentioned by name) Noble Houses * House Lannister * House Targaryen * House Gardener * House Reyne Locations * Sunset Sea * Casterly Rock * Lannisport * Castamere Cultures * Andals (mentioned) Events * War of Conquest ** Field of Fire * Reyne Rebellion Titles * King of the Rock * King of the Reach * Lord Paramount of the Westerlands * Warden of the West Miscellaneous * Dragons * "The Rains of Castamere" (not mentioned by name) fr:Maison Lannister (Histoires & Traditions) de:Haus Lennister (Gesamtführer durch Westeros) pt-br:Casa Lannister (Guia Completo para Westeros) Category:Histories & Lore Category:House Lannister